


pregame nursery rhymes || danganronpa

by m1kantsumiki



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1kantsumiki/pseuds/m1kantsumiki
Summary: "But she doesn't know who I amAnd she doesn't give a damn about me'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, babyYeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, babyListen to Iron Maiden, baby, with meOo-o-o-oo-o-oh"It's time for the auditions for the 53rd Danganronpa season! When Maki Harawaku falls for Kaede Akamatsu, will she be able to be with her? Maki stumbles, trips and fails to flirt but will Kaede really love her or just see her as a friendly competitor..?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"My name is Kaede Akamatsu, my favourite characters are Chiaki, Hifumi and Monokuma! I'm auditioning for the antagonist who thwarts the protagonist!" The girl stands on the stage in front of 5 people all wearing jackets with the Team Danganronpa emblem on the front. Auditions for the 53rd season of Danganronpa today and the atmosphere was bright as hundreds of teens sat together in a large room next to a door leading to impending doom. The doom of course, being the stage where auditions are held.

Maki Harawaku was standing in wings next to the stage watching the young woman perform her monologue in front of the people. Soon, she was finished and dismissed. 

"Number 78!" Maki nervously walked through the wings and stood in front of the group. "Good morning, my name is Maki Harawaku. My favourite characters are Kyoko, Mukuro and Fuyuhiko. I'm auditioning for the support character who helps the protagonist." She proudly stated this, pushing back all the anxiety she felt. "Thank you, Maki. Now, continue with your monologue" A woman in the group said as she smiled warmly. 

When Maki walked off the stage, she let out a sigh of relief and hoped she could get a role, even if she was the first victim. She scanned the other 77 who finished their auditions and her eyes caught someone. She was beautiful. Maki had already seen her but in full vision, she wanted to melt. "Kaede, that's her name" Maki thought to herself.

Authors Note:

So, this is the first chapter of my fic! I hope you folks enjoy this! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki got a callback! She meets new and old friends, maybe even getting introduce herself to her crush...

_1 week later.._

Maki had gotten a callback! She prayed that the girl, Kaede, was back. She was all she could think about. Sadly, Kaede had no idea who she was, maybe she didn't even get a callback.. 

Maki walked into a room similar to the one that they waited in last time. She glanced around and decided that there were about roughly 20 people, give or take some. Maki made a beeline towards some people she already knew, Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota. They'd been dating for a while and decided to audition together for fun, along with Maki. "Okay, Okay so guys, I have a crush." She whispered this quietly to the duo as she sat down. "Who is it? If you don't wanna tell me it's fine but, if you tell Shuichi then.. I should know as well!" Kaito chuckled after he said this, laughing at his own joke. Shuichi also let out a small laugh and joked, "Like I'd tell you Kaito!" with a blushful face. "Okay, so her name is Kaede. She has blonde hair, the most amazing eyes, she's the most stunning girl I've ever met.." Maki sighed, lovestricken. 

A door swung open. "Hello candidates for the 53rd season of Danganronpa!" A man, maybe 40-45 said with a beaming smile. "I will collect you when there are 2 people until you need to go onstage, you will receive your numbers when I collect you." While Shuichi and Kaito were acting like lovebirds, Maki examined the room looking for Kaede and spotted her. 

She got up and started walking towards her with a blushing face and a nervous smile when, "Hey, Maki! What's up? I haven't seen you since middle school." It was Korekiyo Shinguji, an old friend of hers. "Oh! Hey Kork, I've been really good! I didn't know you auditioned." She sat down with him to chat with the bright, bubbly old friend. "Ugh, why did Korekiyo have to stop me now? I was just about to introduce myself." Maki thought to herself. "Maki Harawaku!" The man called out to her and off she went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Second chapter! Shuichi isn't a stalker in this because for some reason the fandom likes doing that. This chapter is way longer as I had more ideas.


End file.
